Pedo atau Brotherzoned?
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Waktu pagi drama sungguhan. Pulang sekolah malah drama epic fail. Luffy sudah memuji, tapi Hancock termakan imutnya doi. Pedo atau brotherzoned?/My first and last fic in this fandom :D


**DISCLAIMER** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

 **...**

 **Pedo atau Brotherzoned?**

 _Cantik itu relatif. Relatif berarti tidak tetap, atau bergantung pada keadaan. Kalau seperti itu, jadi lebih mudah menolaknya. Ayolah, harusnya itu dirasakan, jangan dipikirkan._

Kaki jenjang Hancock menyusuri trotoar. Udara dingin mulai menyusup ke raganya yang hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah. Eh, seharusnya begitu. Tapi kenyataannya, suhu tubuhnya malah meningkat, ketika kejadian itu berputar kembali di benaknya.

 **.**

Dua hari lalu, Hancock dan kelompoknya berlatih untuk tugas drama. Di ruang olahraga, mereka berkumpul untuk latihan yang terakhir. Bukannya melaksanakan perannya, Hancock malah menerima geraman dari sang ketua yang super cerewet.

"Angkat dagumu!"

"Ucapkan dengan kasar!"

"Rambutmu masih dikepang!"

Gadis bersurai biru itu hanya bisa meminta maaf dan merengek lemah, berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak sanggup melakukan itu. Ia sadar telah berjanji sejak latihan pertama untuk menggerai rambutnya, mengangkat dagu, dan berteriak keras. Tapi semua usahanya gagal, dikalahkan oleh niat yang kecil dan kebiasaan yang besar.

Huft, sang ketua bukannya marah pada Hancock, hanya saja dia gereget. Kalau Hancock tidak dipaksa, drama mereka bisa-bisa hancur. Latihan, kostum, semuanya akan sia-sia. Sedang anggota lain menghafal dialognya.

Hancock dilanda kebingungan dan rasa bersalah akan kekurangannya itu. "Nami... Aku janji, besok semuanya akan berjalan baik." Sorot matanya memancarkan keraguan.

Sang ketua yang bernama Nami itu berkacak pinggang, tentu saja karena dirinya juga ragu akan janji Hancock itu. Ia ingin meminta jaminan, tapi sepertinya terlalu kejam. Hela nafas panjang keluar dari hidungnya. Bola matanya berputar, dan akhirnya mengajak anggotanya untuk berlatih lagi.

Apa yang didengar oleh Nami dari ucapan Hancock bahkan tak berkembang setelah mereka menjalankan latihan. Oke, semua sudah terlihat siap untuk tampil walaupun mereka sering lupa satu-satu kata.

"Jangan sampai aku... me ... menggelindingkan kepalamu!"

Gelak tawa empat anggota lain meledak karena kalimat itu. Padahal, orang yang mengucapkannya sudah berpose sangat menawan layaknya ksatria yang mengacungkan pedangnya pada musuh.

"Bodoh, 'memenggal' dan 'menggelindingkan' cukup jauh perbedaannya! Zoro sialan!"

Si rambut kuning tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya ketika mengucapkan itu.

Kemudian, pokok permasalahan kembali ke Hancock. Lafal dan intonasinya sudah tepat dan ekspresif pada dialog bervolume normal. Namun, gestur dan teriakan klimaksnya belum tuntas. Tak mau ambil pusing karena petang akan berganti menjadi malam, Nami membubarkan kelompoknya. Mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Angkat dagu. Ucapan kasar. Rambut digerai. Huaaah." Hancock mengeratkan tali ransel di pundaknya, berjalan sambil memandang bata yang dipijaknya sejak menyeberang barusan. Dua perintah awal akan dilatihnya mati-matian malam ini, tapi kalau soal rambut... Refleks, ia menggenggam kedua pilinan kepangnya. Ia belum rela menampakkan wujud asli rambutnya sebelum lulus dari sekolah itu. Apalagi kalau sampai dilihat oleh'nya'.

Gelombang khawatir merambat di kepala Hancock membayangkan itu. "Aduh... Aku malu. Kenapa bukan Nami saja? Supaya _anti-mainstream_? Huh." Iya juga, ya? Jika ingin terlihat bagus, harus ada yang dikorbankan. "Huuft..." Dahi Hancock berkerut. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di kanan dan kiri tak dihiraukannya. Ia malah menyilangkan pilinan kepang rambutnya di bawah dagunya. Sampai ia merasakan hidungnya basah karena...

"Salju? Oh, selamat datang, musim dingin!"

Setelah mengusap genangan air di lekuk hidung mancungnya, Hancock berhenti melangkah, tersenyum memandang langit yang telah menghitam dalam tiga detik, kemudian berlari dengan semangat sampai ke rumahnya. Kelihatannya dia menyukai musim dingin?

Punggung Hancock menghantam kasur lembutnya. Ia merentangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menatap langit-langit. Terngiang lagi ucapan—sekaligus perintah—dari Nami tadi. Karenanya, ia langsung bangkit dan berdiri di depan cermin meja riasnya.

Pertama, latihan mengangkat dagu. Dialog yang memerlukan posisi mengangkat dagu diulang sampai lima kali dan sukses.

Ke dua, ucapan kasar.

"Oh, tidak. Ini sulit. Mengapa Nami tidak setuju memakai nada sarkasme saja?"

Hancock duduk di depan meja riasnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berpikir. Kalau dia berteriak-teriak malam-malam begini, akan mengundang banyak masalah bagi warga rumah, bahkan tetangga-tetangga di luar sana. Hm... Ia menopang dagu, lalu mendapatkan ide. Berjalan ke kasur, memeluk bantal erat sampai menutupi seluruh wajah, menarik nafas, lalu...

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ah, itu lebih baik.

Hancock rasa, suaranya masih bergetar dan belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai teriakan.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMUU—AARGHH, INI SANGAT SULIT, NAMIII!"

Hancock hampir menyerah, sampai dia sekali lagi memperoleh ide agar sukses berteriak. Pikirkan saja hal-hal yang memberatkan hidupmu; Diam sebentar untuk memutar kembali memori itu, kemudian lampiaskan kekesalanmu dengan teriakan.

Ta-raaa! Hancock yang cerdik perlahan melompati tembok kelemahannya. Semangat, _sistah_!

"Fuhh. Tenggorokanku sakit. Dan rambutku..."

Tampang polos seseorang yang hobi memamerkan barisan giginya membayangi pikiran Hancock. Hatinya gelisah lagi. Ia belum siap menahan malu. Tidak percaya diri, deg-degan, gugup. _Jangan sampai itu menghancurkan semuanya!_ , batinnya bergulat dengan diri sendiri.

Semakin dipikirkan malah membuat lelah. Hancock terlelap dengan semua keraguan yang menyelimuti benak dan raganya.

Keesokan harinya...

Jantung Hancock berdebar berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, layaknya baru selesai marathon lima kilometer tanpa keringat. "Unn... Padahal, yang bernada sarkasme tidak sekencang ini degupnya. Tenang, jantung. Tenang." Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengembusnya keluar.

Memang konsep Nami yang membuat mereka berakting dengan sifat yang berlawanan. Hal itu tentu mengundang tatapan-tatapan tak biasa dari teman sekelas. Sekaligus harapan terbesar mereka: mengundang tawa. Isi cerita memang drama, tapi mereka membawakannya dengan nuansa komedi, ditambah dengan tokoh dari pemeran asli yang sifatnya bertolak belakang, setidaknya berhasil membuat sebagian besar penghuni kelas tersenyum-senyum geli.

Dan tibalah saatnya bagian klimaks... milik Hancock, bukan ceritanya. Dengan ekspresi angkuh, Hancock masuk lewat pintu ke depan kelas seraya mengangkat dagu, diikuti Zoro yang berjalan cepat seolah mencegah Hancock mengabaikan dirinya.

 **Grep!** Si rambut hijau itu menahan tangan Hancock yang masih anteng dengan dagunya yang terangkat. " _Please_ , jangan tinggalkan aku. Samudera terdalam masih kalah dalam dibanding rasa cintaku padamu!"

Sungguh, Hancock ingin tertawa mendengarnya, terlebih saat Usopp meledakkan tawanya dan terdengar jelas oleh Hancock. Ia melempar genggaman Zoro dan berbalik anggun namun arogan. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menatap Zoro dengan wajah-minta-dikasihaninya tanpa tertawa, rambut Hancock yang tergerai dikibaskan sembari meneriakkan dialog klimaksnya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU LAGI! PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Itu dia!

 _Mampus aku. Apa yang dipikirkannya setelah ini?_

Hancock ber- _facepalm_ di _inner_ -nya. Ia berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi marahnya, menunggu dialog selanjutnya dari Zoro yang bergetar hebat karena bentakan dari dirinya barusan. Ia sempat merasa bahwa getaran tubuh Zoro juga disebabkan oleh teriakannya barusan. _Hello, please_ , selama lima kali latihan, Hancock tak sekalipun berteriak mengucapkan dialog itu, melainkan hanya model berbicara keras.

Atmosfer kelas juga berubah drastis. Seluruhnya takjub sejenak, disambung dengan bisikan-bisikan entah apa yang membuat Hancock takut melanjutkan _scene_ berikutnya.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu." Zoro berbalik, menunduk, berjalan meninggalkan Hancock melewati pintu kelas.

"Huh, kau itu seperti butiran deterjen di air cucian yang sudah larut, tahu."

Demikian dialog terakhir dari Hancock di _scene_ itu. Ia hampir pingsan menahan malu di belakang panggung alias di balik pintu kelas. Matanya berputar-putar, pusing, lalu ambruk dengan terduduk dan bersandar di dinding. Kalau di animasi, ada burung kecil berputar-putar di atas kepalanya, hahaha.

Sepulang sekolah...

Hancock beres-beres. Buku di lacinya cukup banyak untuk dipegang. Ia duduk lagi, memikirkan cara membawa buku-buku itu agar ia tak kewalahan.

 **Tring!**

Hancock memeriksa laci-laci kecil ranselnya. "Uh, ada." Baru saja ia meraih beberapa uang dan cukup untuk ongkosnya. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang naik bus saja, karena jalur bus tepat melewati depan rumahnya walau harus menyeberang lagi.

"Hiyaahh!" Hancock mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengangkat ransel dan memeluk buku-bukunya. Setelah dinyatakan sanggup, ia meninggalkan kelas. Berjalan hati-hati sambil sesekali melihat ke bawah kalau-kalau tali sepatunya terlepas.

Awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai seseorang menabraknya di koridor. Bahunya terasa sangat berat, jadi buku-buku itu terjatuh dengan dramatis.

Spontan, orang itu berucap "Maaf" dan keduanya sama-sama menurunkan tubuh untuk... menyusun buku—Eh?

 **Bruk!**

Sebagian buku yang telah dikumpulkan orang itu terjatuh lagi saat dia menengadah dengan sudut yang tak terlalu besar. "Ke-kenapa...?" Ia beradu pandang dengan manik indah Hancock selama sedetik. "Kenapa kau hanya berjongkok... dan memandangku? Kukira, kita bakalan seperti di film-film romantis..." Ia menggaruk kepala dan kembali menyusun buku-buku itu karena melihat Hancock yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Tangan Hancock terulur menerima buku-bukunya. "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Hancock, tadi cantik sekali, apalagi saat rambutmu digerai. Rambutmu cantik. Kau juga." Ia melihat rambut Hancock sudah dikepang dua lagi. "Pasti dibantu Robin."

Hancock mengangguk mantap. "Hm. Tapi, Luffy, hatiku tidak secantik rambutku." Ia tersenyum ringan menanggapi pujian teman laki-lakinya itu.

Namanya Luffy, seseorang yang dikagumi oleh Hancock di kelasnya. Sebenarnya sok polos, abstrak, dan kebiasaannya memamerkan barisan gigi membuat Hancock menyukai kesederhanaan dalam diri Luffy.

"T-tapi, aku suka Hancock yang menggerai rambut! Kau terlihat lebih anggun!"

Hancock kaget dan tertegun mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang lagi, tapi karena senang dipuji oleh Luffy. Entahlah, apakah perasaannya akan berubah menjadi suka sebagai gebetan atau tetap mengagumi sebagai adik?

Maniknya masih terbuka lebar karena ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Luffy. Namun, Hancock segera sadar ketika teman laki-lakinya itu berbalik badan. Ia berterima kasih lagi dan pamit pulang padanya setelah melemparkan senyum yang tulus. Disadarinya Luffy _blushing_ salah tingkah dan tertawa garing membelakanginya. Dirinya ikut terkikik pelan dan membayang-bayangkannya di sepanjang perjalanan.

 _'Tapi tetap saja. Aku—argh, aku tidak cantik, karena hatiku memang tidak cantik. Blaah!'_

Hancock mencak-mencak juga selama perjalanan. Jika ingat wajah Luffy, tersenyum-senyum. Jika ingat pujiannya, mencak-mencak. Begitu seterusnya sampai di rumah. Beruntung wajahnya nyaris tertutup oleh buku-bukunya. Kalau tidak, orang-orang mungkin akan memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

 **.**

Badan tegap, sehat dan bugar, semampai, baik, tapi cengirannya imut.

 _'Aduh, Hancock bodoooh! Kenapa figur Luffy jadi seperti adik karena cengirannya?! Dasar, dasar. Kau mau jadi pedo, ya? Grr.'_

Astaga, Hancock. Dikira kagum sebagai gebetan, ternyata ...

Yah, pikiran-pikiran seperti ini membuat Hancock harus merenung lebih keras lagi.

Hujan salju tak mempan. Sekujur tubuhnya panas, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh bin tak masuk akal itu. Apalagi mengingat dirinya yang berteriak dan mengibaskan rambut, malu sendiri.

 _'Gyaaahh!'_

Hancock berlari kencang menuju rumahnya dengan penuh perasaan malu dan terkutuk.

Sabar, ya, Hancock. Kimi wa sono mama ga ichiban. _You are the best just the way you are_.

Jadi, tetaplah jadi diri sendiri yang dimisalkan dengan x, sekalipun mendapat tugas drama yang menuntut untuk berubah jadi minus-x (berlawanan) atau seper-x (berkebalikan).

 **Owaru!**

Hai, ini mungkin fic pertama dan terakhir saya di fandom ini. Hehe, bukannya saya ga suka, tapi memang saya ga ngikutin anime Wan Piisu! Hehehe. Jadi, saya mohon maaf kalo charas-nya jadi super OOC karena saya nggak tau ceritanya TAT

MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA! Karena di samping itu, fic ini saya buat untuk tentor fisika yang meminta saya untuk buat cerita LuffyHancock, dan malah jadinya entah apa ini OTZ

Oke. Akhir kata, saya minta maaf kalau-kalau fic ini sangat mengotori fandom OP. Kalau memang nge-junk, biar saya delete aja. Jaa naa~


End file.
